


Cold Hands

by Banira, MakikoIgami



Series: FFXV NSFW Week 2017 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Awkward Sexual Situations, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Digital Art, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW Art, Porn Watching, awkward confessions, ffxvnsfwweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banira/pseuds/Banira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Written forFinal Fantasy NSFW Week 2017Day 1: Mutual Masturbation.Prompto invites himself over with somevideosto Noctis'. Noctis has plans that differ just a little.





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me and Layann again! Since we've worked together for [Prompto Week](http://archiveofourown.org/series/864960) before - with her drawing something and me writing something for that picture - we decided to continue our collaboration for FFXV NFSW Week. 
> 
> Well, it's gonna be Promptis NFSW Week for us, but well. I don't think a lot of people will mind.
> 
> So, the picture at the end is her artwork, which you can find at her [nsfw art tumblr](http://yakipurin.tumblr.com/).

"Hey Noct!"

"Hm?"

"You free tonight? I thought that, instead of sending each other _videos_ , we could watch them together! Found a nice one with the actress you liked the other day," Prompto said and Noctis wanted to roll his eyes. Sure, Prompto usually was pretty loud-mouthed, but sometimes, he got too excited to hold back entirely.

Like, _everyone_ in his class knew by now that they were talking about porn. Also, everyone in his class now knew that the Prince of Lucis watched porn together with his plebeian best friend. He just hoped that they didn't think too much further and would talk to any kind of media about that. Not that he feared whatever they would write because it would only end up in tabloids that had no political meaning, but he was afraid that Prompto would think badly about this and keep away from him. No matter what happened to Noctis himself, he wanted to protect Prompto at all costs.

"Um, sure. Yeah. Not sure if Ignis'll comes over, but you know. I can tell him not to," Noctis replied, feeling his cheeks tingle with warmth and he hoped that his blush wasn't too visible. He couldn't really lose his cool in front of their schoolmates, no one but his close friends (Prompto) needed to know he was just as excitable as some people (Prompto). He needed to maintain that regal aura, the one he had when he got up after sitting in the wrong class for a whole day. No one had dared to ask him about that yet, and it had been almost a year.

"Sure! I mean, we can just order pizza or eat at Kenny Cho's before we go to your place," Prompto suggested, eyes still shining in excitement.

"Whatever you like," Noctis said, catching himself before his smile grew too fond. "Just tell me which you prefer, my treat."

Not that Prompto had to ever buy him anything, but since he had found the _videos_ , Noctis could just repay him with food. At least that was the deal that Prompto accepted, because he couldn't just accept that Noctis didn't really care that much about money. At least not for something mundane like food. For Prompto however, it was a big deal, because he didn't want to be the guy that used the Prince of Lucis as his sugar daddy or whatever.

Well, if that meant he would get to see and touch Prompto as much as he liked, then he'd gladly pay for his food every day. And other things, if he really had to or if Prompto just asked for them.

A few hours later, when the sun had set and they had eaten their respective halves of an extra large meat lovers pizza with extra peppers while watching a superhero movie, Prompto finally brought out the DVDs he had promised Noctis.

"See? It's the same actress you keep sending me videos from," Prompto beamed as he held up the cover and Noctis found himself wrinkling his nose at the lewd but vacuous expression in every picture of the actress collage. But Prompto was right, he liked her, her freckled face, the cute pointed nose and the heart-shaped lips, pink and soft and just...

Noctis had been waiting for Prompto to notice that he liked her just because she looked like him for a very long time now, weeks, months even. Her hair was blond and pretty short, her breasts somewhere between a B- and a C-cup, just enough to fit into his hand and her eyes were almost the same shade as Prompto's, although Noctis was sure that she wore contact lenses most of the time.

Yeah, he had been trying to tell his best friend quite subtly that he wouldn't mind taking their relationship away from pure friendship as well as to a new physical level that was far beyond that kind of physical level where they were sparring or running like crazy. No, he'd been thinking about how much he would like to see Prompto writhing in pleasure from _his_ touches, that cute mouth hanging open with drool and a moan falling from his lips every second as Noctis whispered into his ear how much he liked him.

"What are you waiting for, put it on," Noctis huffed, placing the cover on the coffee table and pulled the box of tissues Ignis had placed there a little closer to them.

"Roger!" Prompto said and all but bounced over to the entertainment system to put the disc in, but checked that the curtains were closed before he pushed play on the remote.

"The beginning is a bit boring, but it gets better quickly," he explained as he returned to his place next to Noctis on the couch, leaving a handwidth of space between them. The blond grabbed one of the throw pillows Ignis had bought to hold it in front of his lap. It was so obviously a preventive measure that Noctis huffed and had to resist rolling his eyes at the blond.

Crossing his legs, Noctis tore his gaze from Prompto's lap to the screen, wincing a little at the music that started then. Something upbeat and simple, stupid and annoying. Man, he hated that part about porn. And a part of him hated watching it on the big screen as well; he preferred to lie in his bed and watch porn on his phone in private. Like this, he felt like Ignis or anyone could just come in any moment and see what he was doing.

"Hold on a second, I forgot to lock the door," Noctis said and got up with relatively stiff legs to lock the chain of his apartment door, afraid that Ignis might just come in after all to check up on them.

"I'll rewind if it gets interesting!" Prompto called after him. "Don't think you'll miss anything though!"

Noctis huffed, but agreed. Usually porn movies set up a bad story and most of the time even in the worst way imaginable, so he was glad to skip that part.

After locking the door properly, in all ways that he knew, Noctis returned to Prompto's side, closing the few centimeters between them. He marveled in the warmth coming from the other's thigh against his leg and was pleasantly surprised when Prompto squirmed, but didn't move away from him.

Meanwhile on the screen, the actress got caught up in the sorry excuse of the plot for this flick. Not that Noctis cared what it was about. Prompto, however, leaned forward as if he was caught up in the scene and when Noctis checked back, he realized that they must have rented a car of Insomnia's underground trains for their purposes. Thanks to various videos he had come across, Noctis knew the name of the kink too, _chikan_ : A girl - or boy - getting molested by one or more men on a train. Prompto seemed to like that kink, since he usually sent him videos that were like this and Noctis had wondered quite a few times before if he'd ever wanted to try something like this. In semi-public. Preferably with Noctis.

Well, at least this was something for both of them, which made it the perfect thing to watch together.

Blue-grey eyes focused on the girl's changing expressions, going from shock to embarrassment, rejection to slow acceptance, glancing sideways at Prompto every now and then, wondering how those expressions would look on his face. What he did see, however, was almost just as good.

Prompto's face was flushed and he was constantly licking and worrying his lips as his face was lit up by the screen of the TV. His arms had tightened around the pillow in his lap and he was rubbing his thighs together. It wasn't _quite_ the same as the actress's expressions, but for Noctis, it was good enough. He felt dizzy as all of his blood rushed south. His eyes widened and he looked back at the screen quickly, just in time to see how the girl's molesters worked her breasts free, pulling her shirt apart and her bra down and Noctis worried his lip. Idly, he wondered if Prompto would mind terribly if he touched himself. That was what porn was for, right?

When the girl pushed her hips back at her molesters, her small hand cupping one of them over his fly, Noctis started palming himself through his pants. Admittedly, he didn't realize that he had been doing it until he felt Prompto's eyes on him.

"...What," he asked, hand stilling.

Prompto's eyes flickered up and down, his cheeks aflame.

"...what... you didn't think..." Noctis' eyes widened. "Prom, you didn't think we'd... we'd watch _this_ and then do _nothing_?!"

"I-I thought we'd... we'd take turns in the bathroom afterwards..."

"...Dude, I can use magic, but I'm not _that_ good," Noctis huffed, running his other hand over his face. "Seriously, don't hold back, I don't mind. If you... if you need to rub one out, just go ahead."

Prompto stared at him with his mouth open and a thousand different ideas of what he could to with Prompto and his open mouth popped into Noctis' mind. Okay, maybe just one, but that one was enough to make him breathe out a soft gasp.

"You... you really don't mind?" Prompto asked again, his flush deepening.

"No, really. We're both guys, right? Nothing I haven't seen," Noctis huffed and reached for the pillow, trying to pull it away, even as Prompto put up a fight.

In the end, he gave in though and Noctis stared at the bulge in his pants in awe.

"...you could have done something earlier," he stated quietly, worrying his own lip as his mouth watered.

"I... I like to draw it out... you know? See how... how long I can go without touching myself..." Prompto admitted as he pushed his thighs together again.

"...What's been the longest?" Noctis asked, his voice suddenly sounding hoarse in his ears.

"Um... like, half an hour? With breaks longer, but... Dude, I was so freaking hard then, I exploded the moment I touched myself," Prompto groaned, just in time as the girl's panties got wrestled off her.

"...This movie runs an hour, I don't think you'll manage," Noctis smirked.

"I could! It's gonna be a new record!" Prompto protested, just to gasp when Noctis reached out to cup the rather impressive bulge. "Wh-wh-wh-what the hell are you doing?!"

"Evening out the odds," Noctis smirked, although he was too excited for words. Aside from a moment during which Prompto had jerked in surprise, he was still sitting there and hadn't jumped up to his feet and ran out of the door, even as Noctis' suddenly clammy fingers moved over the still clothed shaft.

Inside, he was screaming at himself. How could he be doing this? Was he even doing this? Was this _real_? Or just another one of his daydreams?

"Noct... Noct, please... don't," Prompto gasped as he half-heartedly pushed at the other's hand in his lap, trying to get his hand off him.

Noctis couldn't care less though. He was touching Prompto and Prompto was gasping for him and all that mattered was that this was real and that this was happening and if this was a fluke, hell, Noctis would enjoy every last minute of it.

"I want to," he said then, his own grey blue eyes fixed on Prompto's violet blue ones and after a few moments, Noctis felt the blond's thighs relax.

"...okay. But don't look at me, you like that girl there, right?" Prompto whined as he slumped back on the sofa, Noctis' hand still in his lap.

"Um, sure," Noctis gave back, guiltily moving his eyes back to the TV.

On the screen, the scene had changed so far that the girl had lost her panties and bra, still wearing a blouse and her skirt, which had been hiked up to her waist. Her sex was on display, swollen and red as she pleasured men with her hands left and right and Noctis swallowed, wondering if Prompto's dick was just as red. Admittedly a weird thought, but he needed to know.

"Take it out," he breathed, lifting his hand to give Prompto the chance to do so.

"What?" Prompto squawked, his voice making a real funny sound.

"Your... your _thing_ ," Noctis said, feeling his cheeks up a little more. "I want to touch you more."

Oh god, how and when had become so bold?

"But..." Prompto started to protest, but was interrupted by a very lewd moan from the actress on the screen. His eyes fell to Noctis' crotch and the very impressive bulge there and he swallowed thickly.

"...Only if you do the same," he heard the blond say before he bit his lip again.

Noctis' eyes widened and it was embarrassing how fast he wanted move his hands to his fly, to free his erection so that Prompto could touch it sooner rather than later. But he managed to hold back, taking a deep breath before he managed to say as coolly as possible: "Sure."

They shared another look and then they moved simultaneously, fumbling with their pants that they couldn't get open quickly enough. Finally, they pushed them down to their thighs with similar sighs of relief as their erections sprung free and Noctis couldn't get his hand on Prompto's dick fast enough again.

It was so hot and heavy in his hand, much like his own, but oh so different. The blond's manhood was a bit shorter, but plumper, thicker and his foreskin clung much tighter to the head. The tip was just as red as Noctis had imagined it, though. He smiled, letting his fingers move carefully up over the flesh where he peeled back the foreskin as gently as he could before he looked back up at Prompto's face.

"...Okay?" he asked, suddenly self-conscious about his own bold movements. Damn it all, he should have asked before he had done anything!

"I... Yeah! Just... feels different, you know? Than my own hand," Prompto confessed, cheeks aflame. He fiddled with his wristband, staring down at Noctis' erection.

"Tell me if it feels bad, okay? I've only got... well. Just my own experiences to go by, too," Noctis said as casually as he could, even as his hand moved slowly up and down. Prompto gasped, his eyes fluttering shut and the prince's eyes were immediately drawn to his parted lips, pink and swollen from all the biting.

But still, it was only Noctis touching Prompto, who hadn't moved an inch despite his previous bold announcement.

"Come on, don't be shy now," the prince huffed, reaching out with his free hand for Prompto's closest hand, directing it to his own crotch. They both gasped at first contact, the blond's fingers icy cold on his hot flesh.

"Sorry," Prompto whispered, pulling his hand back after that crucial first contact to warm it with his breath and rub his palms together before he spit into the hand Noctis had just pulled over so unceremoniously, letting it rest much more carefully on the prince's dick. It felt better now, both because of the warmth and the spit, no matter if Noctis had first thought it to be gross.

Then again, touching another man's dick was what most people considered being gross. At least neither him nor Prompto were grossed out by that at this point and when Prompto's hand moved up and down, mimicking Noctis' movements, the prince couldn't help but moan softly.

"Good," he praised, giving Prompto an encouraging little smile before he turned back to watch the porn on his TV set.

He moved his hand slowly as the scene continued to unfold, the girl's mouth following her hands and she alternated the dicks in her mouth until one of the men nudged her to stand up again. Noctis wasn't sure if the train car was still moving, but it didn't really matter in the first place. She turned to the door, sticking out her ass and one of the men lined up behind her, rubbing the tip of his dick over her vagina a few times before he pushed inside. Slowly, steadily, both he and Prompto holding their breaths until the girl groaned in pleasure and arched her back, the man taking that as his clue to start pounding.

Noctis squeezed the dick in his hand, grinning as he heard Prompto gasp, just to gasp himself as Prompto reciprocated the gesture. He bucked his hips towards the blond's hand, who squeezed him tighter in surprise and he winced, making a mental note to be a little more careful the next time he tried anything.

"Sorry," Prompto hissed, but didn't stop moving his hand, thank the Astrals.

"My fault," Noctis gave back, caressing Prompto's erection in return to show him that he had taken no offense whatsoever.

Prompto moaned and the dick in Noctis' hand twitched, precum gathering in the slit on top of the head. Curiously, Noctis used his thumb to smear it over the sensitive skin there, earning himself another moan from the blond's lip.

"Fuck," he breathed, trying to do the same, but Noctis' wasn't that far gone yet. It was only when the camera changed the angle slightly to show how the man who was currently fucking the girl on screen rubbed his thumb over her asshole. She moaned and Noctis bit his lip, his dick twitching in anticipation.

As the thumb moved lower, pushed inside and the girl moaned louder, he hissed, feeling how the tip of his own dick became wet with precum.

"...so this is what you like about her," Prompto murmured as he finally managed to gather enough precum to smear it over Noctis' length.

"Yeah... got me there," Noctis breathed, doing his best to hold back and not thrust into Prompto's hand again.

"Didn't think you'd be the anal type," Prompto commented further, squeezing a little with just enough pressure to make Noctis' vision swim.

"Well, guess I am," the prince replied, breathless. "I like filthy ass-fucking and she's one of the few who always does anal in her videos."

His cheeks felt much too hot as he confessed his secret, but then again, it felt good to say it. Prompto laughed sheepishly next to him, running his free hand through his hair. Which was weird, because his other hand was still moving over Noctis' manhood.

"Guess I should have noticed sooner, huh?" the blond said, squeezing the prince's dick playfully.

"Yeah, man, every video I sent you had that, how did you _not_?" Noctis asked, although the pleasure was slowly getting to his head.

"Dunno, was too focused on the girl," Prompto replied, his own voice breathless and a little hoarse.

Noctis huffed a laugh, just to look back at the screen. No wonder that Prompto hadn't caught on to the fact that he only liked the girl because she looked like him, if he hadn't even caught on to what his kink really was.

By then, the girl had two fingers up her ass and the guy who was fucking her was nearing his completion. As her moans became louder, he grunted and stilled for a second before he pulled out, creamy white liquid dripping out of her hole onto the floor. Noctis gasped as he could see the next guy lining up behind her and held his breath as he pressed the blunt tip of his dick against her asshole just to slip inside a moment later and with visible force.

There was something about that little bit of strain that Noctis _liked_ , for reasons he couldn't quite explain, not even to himself. Maybe he like it because he had tried to push a finger inside of his own ass at one or the other occasion and it had taken him more force than he had expected. Maybe because he had trembled then, his erection dark red and fully hard, just a few strokes away from his orgasm. He knew it was something in his head, but _still_. That's why those were called kinks, right? Because you liked that stuff, but you couldn't really explain why. And for Noctis, well, anal was probably just the beginning. Or something projected because that's how two guys did it.

Well, except for the thing that he and Prompto were doing now.

When the guy on the screen started thrusting harder, Prompto squeezed him more and he couldn't help but moan. Unconsciously, he did the same thing to Prompto and soon they weren't really watching anymore, but concentrated more on the other's pleasure. Leaning his head on Prompto's shoulder, Noctis watched in fascination how his hand moved over Prompto's erection. He looked close, just as close as Noctis felt, and when he felt the other's cheek on his own head, he closed his eyes and tried to imagine themselves without the movie on.

"I'm close," he sighed, gasped and bucked his hips into Prompto's fist, moving his own faster and in the same rhythm that he wanted to feel.

"Noct," Prompto warned, but that was enough. The way his name fell from the blond's lips was the last thing he needed to find his completion and he let out a long groan, feeling wave after wave of his orgasm leave him in thick, hot spurts of cum.

Just so he managed to keep moving his hand through his orgasm, Prompto squeezing him as he got closer to his own completion, just to shiver and shake when he finally came with an uncharacteristically quiet gasp.

"Whoa," Noctis gasped as he saw him shoot cum forward and onto the coffee table. "That's... pretty far!"

"Noooct!" Prompto whined, still panting and gasping as he was on the height of his orgasm. "I don't... We have to clean that up!"

"Yeah, so what? We can clean later," Noctis yawned, reaching for the remote to turn off the DVD. Somehow porn wasn't as interesting after you came as it was when you started looking for something to fit your mood.

There was a moment of awkward silence between them before Noctis sighed and sat up straight again. He reached for the box of tissues pulled out a few and then offered the box to Prompto, who did the same thing. After they had cleaned up themselves and pulled up their pants again, Noctis wiped over the coffee table as well, to get rid of the worst dirt.

"Do you want some water?" he asked as he deposited the used tissues in the bin in the kitchenette.

"Um, yeah," Prompto said as he took the DVD out of the player and back into the case, turning the normal TV back on to some cartoons. "Thanks."

Two glasses in his hand, Noctis returned to the couch and handed Prompto one before he flopped back down. He drank his water in hungry gulps, noticing that Prompto drank in little sips instead. There was an awkward silence between them, one that Noctis didn't know how to diffuse, no matter how much wanted to ignore it.

"So... you don't really like that actress?" Prompto beat him to talking about what had just happened. "Just... what she does?"

"Hm? Oh, well, no, I _do_ like her," Noctis said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he shifted on the couch. "Just... well. I guess I like blondes?"

"Ha, yeah, me too. And brunettes, too," Prompto smiled, a blush on his cheeks.

Gosh, he's so cute like this, Noctis thought and sighed. Stupid, but cute.

"Yeah, well, and the freckles, too. I like that," Noctis added and he was pretty sure that he had told Prompto that much quite a few times before. _Come on, realize it!_

"Yeah, well, not really my thing, you know? I've got them myself, they're pretty annoying," Prompto sighed, even as Noctis stared at him searchingly. "Um..."

"So... um, _you_ like that... that train molesting thing?" Noctis asked, letting it be his turn to ask some awkward questions.

"Ah, um, I guess?" Prompto gave back, his eyes flickering from side to side. "I kind of like the... the public aspect? The one where you _could_ get caught? I dunno, maybe it's also the bit where someone... I dunno, finds you attractive enough that they just _have_ to touch you..."

"...Is that what you want?" Noctis asked, watching him closer again, the gears in his head turning.

"H-huh? What? What does that mean? Do you want to fuck someone in the ass? Some girl I know?" Prompto asked, and Noctis just so managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"I... I kind of want to, yeah," Noctis sighed, feeling even _his_ patience run thin. He turned then, so that he could face Prompto better. "It's someone you know, too."

"Huh, really? Who is she? Sybille? Cleo?"

"No," Noctis said and leaned in, his heart beating fast as he hoped that he wouldn't ruin his friendship with what his instincts told him to do. He lifted his hand - the same he had used to touch Prompto's dick - to his best friend's cheek to steady him and have a better idea of the distance between them, before he closed that distance and pecked Prompto on the lips.

"I like you," he said then, staring into Prompto's eyes just to see them widen in slow realization.

 _Thank god he's finally catching on_ , Noctis thought and allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

"You... you like _me_?" Prompto asked, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yeah, I like you and... just... I wouldn't do this with anyone. I don't even share the porn I like with anyone but you, so that does mean quite _something_. I wanted to do this with _you_ ," Noctis said, lovingly rubbing his thumb over Prompto's cheek. His cheeks were pink and his heart beat so fast that he was sure Prompto could hear it.

"Wait... _Wait_! That means you want to fuck _me_ in the ass?" Prompto asked, his voice more a squeak than his usual tone.

"W-well. _Yeah_ , but only if you'd want that too, you know?" Noctis said, smirking as he leaned his forehead against Prompto's. "I want to do more things... Like... Everything. We... we can move as fast as you want..."

Noctis bit his lip, fearing that he was being too forward, that this was weird, but Prompto's face had relaxed into a soft smile.

"W-well, how about we start with a kiss?" Prompto asked, sounding just a little cheeky.

"Whatever you want," Noctis grinned and leaned in to press their lips together once more. Just this time, Prompto pulled him in and deepened the kiss.

"Dude... And I was wondering how to confess," Prompto laughed as they broke apart to breathe. "This must have been the worst way ever."

"Come on, this whole thing was your idea," Noctis snorted and shook his head. "And just... right now, I don't care at all how we got here."

"Yeah. All that matters is that it finally happened," Prompto replied with a smile before he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving a comment! You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/makikoigami).


End file.
